Dumply! Sweety!
by Sweet.Cygnus
Summary: Kedatangan paket tengah malam ke apartemen Natsu tentunya menimbulkan kesialan baginya. Dengan gadis yang sama sekali tak mengerti bahasanya, dan juga pose imut yang membuatnya terkadang lupa diri/"WTF!" "apa itu?" "Welcome to Furious me!" tampaknya gigitan itu harus dibiasakannya


_Senyuman dengan rona tipis di pipinya. Surai perak tampak membayangi pemuda yang terdiam mengaguminya. "Natsu!" panggil gadis itu membuat remaja berambut pink ini melayang. _

"_Natsu!" panggilnya lagi dengan merdunya._

"_Natsu!" Tampaknya gadis ini mulai membukakan pintu untuknya._

"_Natsu!" Lalu mendorongnya kedalam pintu yang ternyata ujung sebuah jurang. _

"_Daaah Natsu!" Lelaki itu mulai sadar. Wajahnya pun berubah menjadi masam._

"_WTF!?"_

BRAAAK!

Lantai keramik itu tampaknya menjadi sasaran tubuh remaja dengan surai pink yang meringis kesakitan. Mimpi indahnya perlahan hancur gara-gara sebuah pintu yang membuatnya teramat sial. "Terkutuklah kau pintu sialan!" ucapnya usai sadar dari mimpi indah yang hancur leburnya.

Tunggu, kenapa bisa ada pintu yang muncul dalam mimpinya?

"Apa mungkin lupa kunci pintu, ya?" gumamnya bangkit dari posisi yang tidak mengenakkan dan berjalan menuju pintu apartemennya. Berulang kali ia memutar gagang pintu itu dan membuktikan dugaannya salah. "Lah, kenapa pintu sialan ini mengacaukan mimpi indahku?"

Ada yang menjanggal dalam perasaannya, tanpa pikir panjang, remaja laki-laki bersurai warna kesukaan perempuan itu pun membuka pintu dan melihat '_kejutan_' yang ada di depan matanya.

"WTF?!"

* * *

.

**Hiro Mashima desu~**

"**Dumply! Sweety!"**

**Happy Reading^^ **

**P.S: Pembicaraan yang di '**_**italic' **_**berarti menggunakan bahasa antah barantah :v**

..

* * *

Sesuatu bewarna pirang yang dibungkus oleh kain tebal menyerupai selimut.

Ini hadiah kan?

atau paket kiriman orang tuanya?

kenapa kardusnya besar sekali?

"Tumben dapat kulkas gratisan" ucap Natsu pelan. Siapa yang mengirimkan paket tengah malam begini? Entah otaknya yang konslet atau apa hingga ia tidak merasakan keanehan itu. Mana mungkin ada kulkas gratis yang nyasar ke apartemennya dan kardusnya telah bolong salah satu sisinya?

Natsu kembali mengamati kardus tersebut, ia menoleh ke kiri dan kanan memastikan keadaan aman untuk membawa hadiah dadakan ini dengan sejahtera kedalam apartemennya. Di dorongnya kardus tersebut lalu mengunci pintu apartemennya berulang kali, memastikan pintu tidak akan mengacaukan mimpinya lagi.

Jemarinya kembali memegang salah satu ujung kardus yang berbentuk persegi panjang itu. Melihat lekukan tak menentu yang dililit selimut putih tersebut, membuatnya ragu itu adalah sebuah kulkas. Dengan sigap ia menarik selimut berbulu yang menampakkan sosok gadis pirang yang tertidur dalam kotak coklat yang berada di hadapannya. "WTF?!" teriak Natsu membuat si gadis perlahan membuka mata dan menoleh padanya.

"Kau siapa?!" bentak Natsu, gadis itu segera sadar, dengan kaus yang terlalu besar untuknya membuat lengan bajunya menutupi telapak tangannya. Gadis _blondie _yang duduk dalam kotak itu kini memiringkan kepalanya sedikit.

"_Kau siapa?_"

"Oi, kau bicara apa?!"

"_Apa kau mengatakan sesuatu?_" balas gadis pirang itu, iris karamelnya menatap Natsu dengan heran. Natsu mulai mengarahkan jari telunjuknya. "Kau dengar tidak?!"

"_Kenapa kau menunjukku?"_

"Bicara pakai bahasa Jepang oi! Jangan popipipippu terus!" bentak Natsu, sontak gadis itu langsung tersentak dan memegang kedua lengannya, ia tampak ketakutan.

"_Kenapa kau marah?_"

"Kau pencuri ya?!"

"_Aku bukan ibumu!"_

"Apa tujuanmu kesini!?"

"_Jangan marahi akuuu"_

Tampaknya pembicaraan mereka tidaklah nyambung. Bahasa yang digunakan sangatlah berbeda, membuat komunikasi diantara mereka menjadi sulit. Natsu pergi ke dapur dan kembali ke hadapan gadis itu dengan sebuah pisau daging yang tajam dilengkapi periuk yang menutupi kepalanya. "Katakan kalau kau bukan seorang psikopat!"

Menyadari dirinya berada dalam bahaya, gadis itu segera keluar dari kotak coklat yang sering disebut kardus itu dan menjauhinya. "_Aku masih mau hiduup"_

Sebuah kertas mulai menganggu tatapan Natsu, dengan amat waspada ia mendekati kotak yang ternyata terdeapat beberapa kertas yang menggunakan tulisan Jepang. Itu adalah kertas lanjut sekolah, uang 10.000 yen dan juga sebuah mantel musim dingin. Dengan heran Natsu kembali menatap gadis surai pirang yang tampak takut padanya. "Eh, kau mau numpang atau apa sih?" tanya Natsu lagi, gadis pirang itu kembali menjawab menggunakan bahasa aneh yang tidak dimengertinya.

"Oi, jawab aku"

"_Jangan marahi akuuuuu hwaaaa"_

Saraf saraf yang terdapat dalam otak Natsu pun mulai terhubung, ia baru menyadari kalau ia tak bisa berkomunikasi dengan ucapan karena mereka memiliki bahasa yang amat berbeda. "Tunggu, aku akan ambil kertas!"

Sehelai kertas dan sebuah pena pun digenggam Natsu, didatanginya gadis yang duduk gemetar di sudut ruangan lalu mengarahkan pena itu agar si gadis dapat memegangnya dan menulis sesuatu agar ia mengerti.

Hap!

Pena itu malah digigit gadis _blondie_ itu dan berusaha memakannya, bahkan ia hampir saja menelan pena itu apabila Natsu tidak melarangnya. "Penanya buat nulis, woi!"

Gadis pirang itu melepaskan pena yang digigitnya, ia mengetahui kalau Natsu sepertinya melarang ia untuk berbuat hal demikian. Duduk dengan sopan dan menatap Natsu seperti kucing imut yang menatap majikannya.

"Sekarang kau tuliskan apa tujuanmu" gadis itu memiringkan kepalanya perlahan, pertanda ia tidak mengerti ucapan Natsu. Menyadari hal itu, Natsu menekankan jarinya pada sisi kertas yang digenggamnya sambil mengucapkan " TUULLIISS" dengan pengucapan yang terlalu dijelaskan.

Kertas yang kembali diberikan padanya mulai diukirnya dengan jari jemarinya yang lentik, menirukan yang dilakukan Natsu tadi. Natsu menepuk jidatnya pelan. Digenggamnya lagi pena yang berada di atas lantai dengan keadaan naas, ditulisnya 'Natsu Dragneel' yang merupakan nama lengkapnya sendiri di atas kertas putih yang diperlihatkan kepada gadis pirang itu. "Kau ini bodoh atau apa? Tidak mengerti dengan hal ini?"

Gadis itu mengambil kertas yang digenggam Natsu, disobeknya kertas itu dengan polos lalu tersenyum hangat pada Natsu. "Kenapa kau tersenyum?! Seharusnya kau itu menulis! MENULIS kan tujuanmu!"

"Aku ini bicara pada makhluk apa sih, yang tidak—" menyadari ucapannya sendiri. Natsu langsung sadar, mungkin gadis ini bukan berasal dari negara yang sama dengannya, atau mungkin bukan berasal dari planet yang sama dengannya. Pena saja hampir dimakannya, tapi dia tampak seperti manusia pada umumnya.

Natsu mulai memperhatikan gadis itu secara teliti. Iris caramel, surai pirang, baju hangat dalam ukuran besar, masih mempunyai kaki dan tangan. Gadis ini bukan makhluk astral! Ia juga manusia, sama sepertinya!

"Kau itu alien ya?" Gadis itu tetap tersenyum, jelas ia tidak mengerti ucapan Natsu. "Kau tidak mengerti ucapan ku?"

Masih belum dijawab.

"Kenapa saat aku bermimpi indah, malah dikacaukan oleh sebuah pintu dan kedatanganmu? Apa ini hari kesialanku?!" teriak Natsu meratapi dirinya sendiri. Ia menemukan gadis aneh yang tiba-tiba ada di apartemennya, bagaikan sebuah skenario yang telah disusun.

Perlahan gadis pirang itu menunduk, terdengar bunyi aneh dari perutnya. Lalu kembali ditatapnya Natsu, lelaki yang duduk di bangku sekolah menengah atas itu pun mengerti. "Aku tidak akan membuatkanmu makanan sebelum kau menjelaskan tujuanmu"

"_Aku lapaaar…"_

"Apa tujuanmu?" tampaknya Natsu tidak menyerah menanyai gadis ini sekalipun sia-sia. Helai pirang semakin menutupi wajahnya, gadis itu tampak semakin kelaparan, tanpa peduli akan hal itu, Natsu tetap teguh pada pendiriannya.

"Tujuanmu?"

"_Aku lapaaar…"_

"Oi? Apa kau sakit?"

"_Lapaaaar"_

Melihat sosok yang semakin memegangi perutnya dengan erat, Natsu menghela nafas panjang dan beranjak menuju dapur kecilnya. "Baiklah, akan ku masakkan sesuatu"

"Makanlah, hanya ini yang dapat ku buat" Gadis itu hanya memandangi nasi kepal yang dibuatnya, jelas gadis itu sangat menginginkannya. Natsu menunjuk mulutnya dan mengusap perutnya sambil berkata "Makan"

Dengan gerakan tubuh yang digunakannya, sang gadis segera melahap ke-4 nasi kepal yang dbuatnya. Tinggallah 1 nasi kepal yang ada di genggaman gadis itu, Natsu melirik jam yang kini menunjukkan pukul 2 pagi. Saat ia kembali menoleh, tampak gadis aneh itu memberikan satu nasi kepal yang tersisa untuknya.

"Hah?"

"_Untukmu"_

"Apa katamu?" Gadis itu memaksa Natsu menerima nasi kepal yang diberikan padanya tadi, secara tidak langsung Natsu mengerti arti ucapan gadis ini. "Ah, aku sudah kenyang"

"_Kau kelaparan?"_

Menyadari komunikasi yang memburuk apabila ia berbicara, Natsu segera menggunakan isyarat bahwa ia sudah kenyang namun gadis itu membantahnya dan tetap menyuruh Natsu untuk memakannya. "Baiklah" ucap Natsu akhirnya menyerah pada kata-kata si pirang.

Tepat setelah menyelesaikan urusannya dengan makanan itu, ia menoleh lagi pada gadis yang memberikannya sebuah kertas kecil hasil sobekan kertas namanya tadi. Tertulis 'Lucy' pada kertas tersebut, Natsu tampak keheranan karena setahunya sedari tadi gadis ini tidak mengerti dengan segala hal yang diperlihatkannya, tapi sepertinya untuk urusan ini gadis itu mengerti. Ya, hanya dalam penulisan namanya saja.

"Lucy, namamu Lucy?" gadis itu terdiam sejenak, lalu mengangguk dengan berfikir bahwa lelaki itu mengerti. Senyuman mulai merekah di wajah Natsu, tampaknya ia telah lupa untuk menanyai tujuan Lucy yang ada dalam kardus di depan apartemennya. Bahkan ia tak ingat soal mimpinya dan kini mulai tersenyum pada orang asing yang tidak dimengertinya.

"Namaku Natsu Dragneel"

* * *

Whoaaah, hontou ni gomennasai ne apabila masih banyak typo dan kesalahan yang ada! Umm, perkenalkan saya adalah author baru, Cygnus desu~ salam kenal^^ Saya minta maaf apabila fic ini gaje, alurnya kecepatan, aneh dan sebagainya^^

Cygnus masih butuh bimbingan, dan juga review dari para readers^^ Terima kasih atas waktunya,^^ Semoga kalian menyukainya^^~~

.

_Don't forget to tell me your opinion!_

_Cygnus,,_


End file.
